


无法触碰  Untouchable

by ohshitrumlow



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Incest, M/M, Other, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitrumlow/pseuds/ohshitrumlow
Summary: "Don't touch me,I'll die if you touch me. 莫缇莎的故事，关于瑞城，关于友情和爱情，关于爱之间的无法触碰。
Relationships: Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Morticia/rookie cop rick
Kudos: 8





	无法触碰  Untouchable

无法触碰 Untouchable  
"Don't touch me,I'll die if you touch me. "

一. 瑞克

他推开那个百般阻挠的深色皮肤莫蒂踢开女孩的门，看见她正裸着下身跨坐在另一个瑞克身上。她目不转睛地盯着大腿间男人逐渐僵硬的身体，像是受惊反应过来似的打了个激灵，树枝般蜷起的手指张开，一把修眉毛的蓝色小刀掉在地毯上，绒质纤维被淅淅沥沥的血液裹成小簇。

瑞克不想承认，但他清楚看见那块逐渐冰冷的死肉随着女孩站起来的方式从她红肿充血的私处缓慢地抽离出来，落回那一堆苍白的毛发里。

被恶狠狠戕害过的，套在不知道哪里来的大衬衫里的莫缇莎轻飘飘地向房间另一头走过来。她行进了很久，到面前后抬头盯住他，眼白里都渗进了零星血点。女孩走进他怀里，赤脚踩住瑞克布满灰尘的皮鞋，青色血管和粉色手心向上。

“现在你得逮捕我了，警察先生”

瑞克不用呼吸也能闻到，她又腥又甜。

***

他刚搬到这个离警局只有两个街区，房租相对便宜的公寓时已经是两个月之前了，他只知道她是迈阿密瑞克手里的孩子，可能是唯一的女孩。不管是瑞克还是莫蒂，瑞城的女性实在不多。

瑞克把垃圾箱掀开，在臭味和馊味涌上来之前用力将装满了外卖空盒的黑色塑料袋塞进去。  
他一般在周三下班之后扔垃圾，那个莫蒂经常在这个时候回来。每每她登着红色漆皮的粗跟凉鞋从一些奇形怪状的飞船下来，小鸟般地倚靠着某个绿色皮肤的外星人走到破烂的公寓门口时，瑞克都会忍不住抬头看上一眼。如果她也抬头了，那么在四目相接之前她会露出笨拙的媚态，直到蓝眼睛盯住棕眼睛，端详之后发现是住在她对面的瑞克时，就突然放松了似的揽着外星人的胳膊，轻轻呼出一口气。她边从方形小挎包里掏出钥匙，边和他打招呼  
“晚上好，警察先生。”  
“晚上好。”  
“辛苦你保护我们啦！”她咯咯笑。有时瑞克发现她的妆被晒花，左边的假睫毛开胶，在眼角随着动作一扇一扇。  
他也想说点什么，但是不知道该说点什么。他还没来得及咧开嘴，那个蝴蝶一样的小女孩就消失在喷满涂鸦的昏暗楼道中了。

瑞城的警察对于这种行业没有什么插手的权力，一般消费的都是瑞克和其他星球的游客，服务的大多都是莫蒂，他们永远都那么年轻和早熟，选择这一行的通常伸展着没长开的腰肢，摇摆着黏糊糊的大腿与脖颈，实在没有其他什么可以推销的了。

这些是他第一天见到的新莫蒂搭档边漫不经心地把二十只装的迷你甜甜一个接一个的往嘴里塞边告诉他的。

“就是这样”他把手里的糖霜拍掉“瑞城理事会也有不少喜欢玩这个的。”

“噢，呃”警察瑞克不知道该摆出什么表情，他自己也有莫蒂，虽然他有段时间没有见到过那孩子了，但他想象不到他的莫蒂把头伸到别人的车窗里为了口交的价格讨价还价的画面。瑞克在副驾驶上尴尬地换了个姿势，按下了车窗。“...这挺操蛋的，孩子...莫蒂们应该呆在学校。”  
“哈。”警察莫蒂发出一声怪笑，打了个左转向。那张木讷的胖脸上终于有了点表情。

“莫蒂们活着就应当感谢上帝了，操他妈的” 他冷冷地看了眼手表，还有五分钟到六点，莫蒂提议顺路把他送回家，上班第一天不用把自己逼得太紧。

“这公寓真烂”  
警察莫蒂毫不掩饰地评价，开到这种街区街口时他就像个老油条似的关上所有车窗，打开配枪的保险，调到电击模式。

“不过你是个瑞克，没什么意外两三年就能升职，不用熬太久。”  
  
他去考瑞城警校，当上警察的契机不怎么复杂：瑞城的发明家够多了。他似乎不像那些自由穿越次元的瑞克一样聪明，不过也没傻到需要去莫蒂学校当做跟班培训。他认识的瑞克们总说他过于平和了，作为一个瑞克，他少了太多破坏欲，就连傲慢无礼后面都要加个不好意思，比起瑞城他可能更适合加拿大。 在收到入职通知时，他收拾车库，承认自己的疯狂发明的确不如运动器械多。

走到三楼，他看见公共洗衣房里有几个鬼祟的莫蒂穿着麻袋一样的帽衫走来走去，好像揣着什么东西。瑞克一边用余光瞄着他们，一边把钥匙插进门锁。

“妈的，死条子”他进了屋子，听到门外有人在大声咒骂，还有摇晃喷漆罐的声音。过了一会，只有偶尔的脚步声和咳嗽声在走廊里回荡了，他解开防弹背心的尼龙搭扣，脱下里面还崭新的深蓝色警服，躺在了床上。

他在晚上十点被敲门声惊醒，随后发现墙外还传来大声吵闹嬉笑和低音音响在音浪里砰砰震动的声音。瑞克套上帽衫下床，有点不耐烦地打开了门。

“晚上好，先生！！”他被吓了一跳，接着不知道该看哪。说话的人实在穿得太少了，说实话，除了羽毛和亮片，面前的孩子腿间还有一条系带内裤，那条布料可怜兮兮地挂在对方的胯间，尽全力保护着他的老二。

“叫我迈阿密莫蒂！”这个莫蒂听起来闻起来都像是抽嗨了，瑞克没再费力气去注视他顶着桃色墨镜的圆脸，他盯着自己的拖鞋点点头。

“有什么事吗？”

“让我想想...有人叫我来邀请你参加派对。”孩子嘻笑着，像没有骨头似的东倒西歪，又伸出根手指勾住瑞克印着警徽，写着“RCPD*”的纪念品帽衫，瑞克往回退一步，离开蓝色的水晶指甲。  
“今天是周五诶！警察先生，别因为扰民逮捕我们”迈阿密莫蒂装作害怕投降的样子，指了指对门。“她让我来的，你不答应我就回不去啦！”

瑞克忍着睡意顺着他指的方向看，那是另外一个穿着吊带和黄色露脐短裙的莫蒂，和迈阿密莫蒂差不多，又不太一样，那个莫蒂侧了侧身，露出线条更柔和的侧脸和褐色的卷发，她的腰更细，胯更宽，拿着啤酒的胳膊有种奇妙的肉感。

“莫缇莎！！”迈阿密又开始大叫。瑞克的目光和她相撞，女孩睁大眼睛，脸蛋因为兴奋和酒精变得更红了，她放下瓶子朝这边走来。

***  
他在两天前正式搬进这栋破公寓。贝丝给他打电话的时候非常激动，问他瑞城的样子，新公寓的环境，他不能告诉她公寓的三分之二都是毒贩和性工作者以及流动的帮派，也不太好说冰箱里上个租客留下的两包装在塑封胶袋中的绿色可疑液体。他聊了聊两天后的入职，告诉贝丝从这条街去局里上班有多方便，又问问她两个孩子的情况。莫蒂今天有科学作业，贝丝说，只能让杰瑞陪他做了，萨莫说希望你工作顺利。

他撂了电话，抓起烟下楼，发现每个楼层声控灯都昏黄而且滋滋作响，楼梯把手下面粘着冰冷坚硬的口香糖，有几户虽然装了防盗门和监控器，但外壳无一例外也被喷上了涂鸦。

我现在囊中羞涩。瑞克找了个夕阳晒不到的地方坐下后边抽烟边想，这个公寓只是暂时的落脚。  
  
他自己度过了二十分钟，然后原地站起来把空烟盒扔进垃圾箱。他走到三楼想回屋尿尿，看到对面的门敞开，一个独眼瑞克和一个莫蒂面对面站着，不知道他说了什么，那个莫蒂一直哆嗦。  
“你以为你他妈是...是什么，玛丽皇后吗？”独眼瑞克给了哆嗦的孩子一巴掌，骂道“我付了钱，你就得让我玩”  
“我.....我还得接待别人呢”那个莫蒂声音很小，细细的“你不能打我的脸....”

“我少付钱了吗？如果打你的脸能让我硬起来，你就得让我打。”

瑞克就站在他们很近的楼梯口，发现独眼瑞克又要伸手去掴那个莫蒂，他猛地扯开男人扇过去的手，结结实实地在他脸上来了一拳。独眼瑞克趔趄着向后仰去，坐在地上，当他看清楚自己是被另一个瑞克打翻在地时，就眯着那只独眼沙哑地笑起来了，脖子竖起条青筋。

“你他妈从哪来的”独眼瑞克恶狠狠地谩骂“滚开”

他扑上来，瑞克又给了他第二拳，这次他感觉到这个嫖客的脸上有什么东西碎了，血，鼻涕，和泪水沾满他的指关节。

“你付钱也能干她”独眼一瘸一拐地跑下楼，捂着淌血的鼻子和破碎的嘴唇大喊 “贱货！”

那个莫蒂颤抖着抬起粘着睫毛膏的脸，她右边的脸肿了，微微隆起的胸脯还在因为惊吓过度一起一伏。

“谢...谢谢你，谢谢你...”她这才敢哭，眼泪噼里啪啦地滴在裙子领口，瑞克有点不知所措。她抱着他的右胳膊发泄了一会，然后进屋拿卸妆巾和卫生纸擦了擦脸。

“你要进来吗？”她哭得有点打嗝，尽力把头发往耳后 掖了掖，然后抬头用红肿的泪眼盯着他。

他的邻居是个莫缇莎。瑞克还停留在初阶段的震惊，他注视女孩饱满的面颊和铺满粉色假天鹅绒地毯的卧室，感觉什么东西在大脑里轰隆隆地滑过去了，他低头拒绝了她，但忘了自己说了什么。然后他拍了拍她的头，转身回到了自己的屋子。

**

“嗨！” 她殷切地和他打招呼，看起来格外有精神。夜晚和各种光束衬得那张化了浓妆的圆脸很妩媚，他在脑子里想了想这个词，然后出于道德抛弃了它。

“所以....”莫缇莎抿着涂得亮晶晶的嘴巴“你能来吗？我是说，就...就当喝瓶啤酒放松一下”

她太年轻了，什么都写在脸上。她的室友暧昧地拿手肘推了推瑞克，然后就踩着高跟鞋走开了，莫缇莎扯扯他的袖子示意瑞克跟她进屋，屋子里唯一光源是个厨房里挂着的转头彩色灯球，周围弥漫着一股水烟、大麻和香水混合的味，几个嬉皮士风的莫蒂眼神涣散地陷进地毯上的靠垫小山里，手脚都搁在对方的身上。露出的地板黏黏的，角落里堆着踩扁了的红色塑料杯子。

莫缇莎熟练地绕过那些障碍，牵着瑞克将他带到了她自己的卧室床边。

他眯着眼睛，睡意只剩下一点点，接着就看到那条很细的手腕交叉着脱掉裹着上身的短吊带，抬起来的上臂内侧有一块涂满遮瑕的淤青。

“瑞城理事会也有不少喜欢玩这个的”他的搭档说。他想起自己的莫蒂，懦弱，吵闹，倔强，隔着衣服拍他弯曲的后背永远都烫得像烤炉，还有她那天哭花了的脸，瑞克的指关节发痛，仿佛依旧沾着那个独眼龙的血液和鼻水。

那两只颤动的乳房在黑暗中像活着的山丘似的起起伏伏，她坐在床上垂下脸，把卷发都撩到脖子后面，然后充满期许地抬头，重新和瑞克四目相对，她的小手顺着他的膝盖游走到尽头。

他逃开视线去注视着她的腰和露出的左边臀部，自从那天的混乱之后女孩幸运的没怎么受过伤，瑞克挪开紧绷的腿，那只手扑了个空陷进毯子里。不管后天聪明与否，瑞克们或许都是一样的。他们打娘胎里出来就用有相同的卑鄙内核，高傲狭隘并且自私自利，瑞克们通常都像鬣狗或干瘦阴狠的郊狼般注视着看上的小猎物，小物件。哦，不是，绝不是上前呲出尖牙就咬断喉咙，他们不知疲惫地围着她团团转，用自己的方式把陌生的气味铲除掉。他突然感觉自己前所未有的饿，感觉比胃更深处突然被凿出了个黑洞，于是他下意识地伸手，第二次拍了拍她的头。

莫缇莎像慢动作一样松开紧紧咬着的嘴唇，接着迅速跪坐起来赤裸着上身亲了他，她抓住男人宽大的帽衫前襟，急急忙忙地用舌头把口水往他的嘴里送，唇彩搽得他下巴上的胡茬都闪闪发光。她拼命贴着瑞克，乳头一上一下蹭在法兰绒上，像两袋小小的鸡蛋。

他等着女孩暴风骤雨地亲完，就握着腰把她放回了床上，用毯子盖好她的胸部。

她有点不知所措，她不知道作为一个年轻的妓女被拒绝是表示这什么，她知道自己的吻技在激动的时候有点烂，胸也不够大，但是这些之前的客人没怎么抱怨过，她坐在他们身上还是挺会扭的。她亲吻过好多和面前的男人相同的脸，他们都太老太有魅力也太强硬了，声音沙哑语气尖刻到让她畏缩。但她今天没有害怕，她只希望他不会逮捕自己，毕竟现在他们两个都不是上班时间。

瑞克抽了张纸巾，擦了擦女孩花了的嘴，团了团，又擦了自己的。

他面对着女孩迷离的脸和凌乱的棕色卷发，不知道说什么好，他忽略掉口腔里可食用人工香精的甜味同胸口里滑腻毒蛇般瞬间爬过的成就感和满足感，闭着嘴沉重地喘粗气，他低着头攥紧那张纸，像要攥出水来。

“我得走啦”瑞克把纸团掷到垃圾桶里“明天上班要早起。”

“那晚...晚安”莫缇莎歪着头含含糊糊地回答，仿佛表达完爱意就困了似的，还没等瑞克走到门口，她就抱着毯子把头埋进肥厚的枕头里，以一种猫儿打盹的姿态蜷着身体沉沉睡去了。

二. 莫缇莎

她永远也忘不了瑞克第一次见到她时的眼神。她听到妈妈在客厅叫自己和萨莫的名字，就慌慌忙忙地从二楼跑下来，只有右脚穿上了鞋。

他们家的新客人是个发明家，他穿着实验室的白袍子，比所有人都高都瘦，他将妈妈拥入怀里，在两秒钟后迅速利落地收回这个拥抱。贝丝听见孩子们吵闹的下楼声，就招呼他们过来问好，她有点羞怯地侧身躲在姐姐身边。

“呃——瑞克外公”

萨莫还没有吃饭就嚼了两个小时的泡泡糖，口齿不清地拉长调子和他问好，毫不留情地把莫缇莎从背后推了出来。小女孩挠挠鼻子，妈妈站在不远处做了个“说你好”的口型，她勇敢地挺起胸脯，抬起头，准备体体面面地向外公介绍自己。  
他的眼神滑过来，莫缇莎陷入一瞬间的疑惑。当古登福德先生的数学课和拉拉队练习时间撞了的时候，杰西卡就会在下半节课请假去操场上练习，几分钟后她也举起豆芽般的手臂，撒谎说要去厕所。当她气喘吁吁地跑到训练草地边上，抓住铁网换气的时候，能看到女孩们上下翻飞的短裙，她不费余力地捕捉到拉拉队员叠罗汉的塔尖上的红发女孩，她在阳光下摇晃着手里的彩色手花，汗从脖颈流到露出的肋部再蒸发。莫缇莎目不转睛，贪婪地注视那一团流窜的火，或者别的更明亮更好的东西，她不确定自己是爱了上她或只是想成为她，但她自己是绝对不敢高高扬起头，露出大腿和半个胸脯，在绿地上跳舞或者在餐厅和男孩亲热的。 

瑞克看向她，像是她在看杰西卡。

她惊讶地离他更近了点，几乎是肆无忌惮地开始研究起了这个新客人，那个眼神令人失望的消失了。蓝眼睛和灰虹膜锋利地嘲笑她白日梦般的错觉，瑞克甚至显露出了傲慢的懒惰神情，他不再看他们，并开始把酒壶里的液体兑进贝丝给他的那杯柠檬水里。她只穿了短袜的左脚尴尬地磨蹭着右边的小腿，窘迫地想钻进地缝里去。  
她这才期期艾艾打了招呼。

接下来的一个月里她经常溜到车库好奇地偷偷观察他。放学故意把什么东西落在前院的草坪上然后借机从敞开的车库门前走过，瑞克从不抬头，他鼓捣出一些形状古怪的，发着光响着科幻电影里才会有的声效的机器，有几次莫缇莎发誓她看见了暗门，而瑞克掩饰的方式就是把她爸爸的旧毯子敷衍地盖在上面。

即使每次连打一个完整的招呼都困难的要命，衣柜里多数是萨莫穿小了或者过时了的衣服，即使总是没有人问津她的小测成绩（通常不怎么高），她内心依旧是迫切希望家庭中能有人多多关注自己的，可能她再长高一点，长出胸部，头发更顺滑一些，这些愿望就会实现得快一点。在第二周结束的那个周五晚上，莫缇莎走进车库把咖啡放在瑞克的工作台上，他终于舍得看了她，在他接过马克杯喝了女孩用法式压壶泡的，加了太多糖的咖啡时，她发现瑞克的白色袖子上沾上了点貌似是机油的污渍。

“莫缇莎，把螺丝刀递给我。”他放下杯子后胡乱挥挥手，懒洋洋地指路。“在身后的架子上。”

她振奋精神，快乐地朝那个乱七八糟的工具架走过去，虽然穿着短裤，但她还是尽力蹲下把手伸进架子第一层的工具箱里翻来翻去，有些冷冰冰的钉子从手指间溜过，她顶着灰扑扑的脸问瑞克要一字螺丝刀还是十字螺丝刀。瑞克转过椅子正面盯着她，表情一瞬间显得有些怪异，好像她脸上有什么东西，他站起身慢慢走过来，直到他们离得足够近，莫缇莎的面颊都能感受到迎面而来的热度时，瑞克把手伸进实验袍的内衬，拿出一把嵌着荧绿色极管的枪。他朝着面前开了一枪。

“忘掉螺丝刀吧”他突然狡黠地笑了，轻轻揉了揉女孩乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发“和我走走。”

她坐在闪电芯的翻转旋风的座椅里抓安全带着大声尖叫的时候依然没有忘掉瑞克领着自己走进传送门里时身体通过那片光滑的果冻胶质的奇妙感觉，她又兴奋又害怕，不停地向瑞克形容那种感受，进入截然不同的宇宙时像只小狗似的东张西望，边走边观察这个偌大的娱乐场所里形形色色的生物。你一定会喜欢的，这里有很多很酷的项目，瑞克边从贩卖机里掏出一大盒代币边说。

“哇哦”莫缇莎从座位上下来，眼睛依旧瞪得圆溜溜，她还不适应突然间的静止，几乎有点失落，为了排解这种落差，她只好不停地在刚站稳的空地上跺着脚。直到瑞克也解开安全带，他们就走到附近的冷饮亭里去喝东西。  
“草莓苏打水”女孩余兴未尽地在紫色的靠背椅上扭来扭去，她外公示意她点自己喜欢的“加..加薄荷巧克力冰淇淋，附加一份巧克力酱。”

“不用问我”他掏出那个酒壶摇了摇。莫缇莎扁扁嘴，不过依旧心情激动，热气腾腾，她没怎么去过游戏厅，她记得在萨莫的八岁生日那年爸爸组织全家去了游乐园，先是堵车让他们情绪糟糕，接着她模糊地记得自己因为吃了太多的奇多而吐在了车后座的杯托里，萨莫因为没有得到所有的注意力所以在吃生日蛋糕的时候大吼大叫，把奶油到处乱拍，妈妈只好把莫缇莎先托管给乐园餐厅里的一个穿着小丑道具服的员工。那个服务员化了很难看的猪肝色油彩，泡沫鼻子摇摇欲坠，他试图逗她笑，咧开嘴到耳根，参差不齐的黄牙沾着口红，莫缇莎哇哇大哭。那天以妈妈爸爸在车里的大声争吵结束，这段记忆在她的大脑里留下的除了三色冰棒在阳光下化成甜水淌到胳膊肘的粘稠和不适，就是车里那股让人头晕的皮革清洗剂味，然而这两种事物令人惊奇的交融在了她大脑的一格，她讨厌干涩的阳光和粘稠的手指，但是狭小的车后座又给了她诡异的安全感：如果那天他们永无止境地在路上行进，永远也不用真的到达游乐园，那么即使喷剂味导致她的晕车呕吐感愈来愈强烈，即使导致莫缇莎死在姐姐八岁生日那天，更坏的情况都不会发生。她那天坐在儿童座椅上，衷心地希望用自己的死亡来换取这场充斥着大声扇车门声音的吵架和从没发生过。

瑞克把她额头汗湿蜷曲的头发往后捋顺，露出一个半圆的，小孩子的额头，他低头看那些闪着汗的绒毛和鬓角的胎发，她乖顺地蹭蹭他的手心，脸上的雀斑和眯缝的眼睛让她看上去像只真诚的小动物。

“瑞克外公”

“瑞克”

“我想去卫生间，瑞克”她有点别扭地站起来，但在极力克服着这种别扭。

“你自己行吗？”瑞克环顾了一下四周，外星生物和人类（至少外表看上去是）生物在游戏厅里穿梭，他拍拍腰站起来。

“我可以的！”女孩赶紧摆手“回来我就能喝到苏打水了”

她整理好自己的短裤下摆后来到水龙头前洗手，顺便往脸上拍了些水把汗擦掉，她盯着镜子，摸摸自己的额头。她喜欢被家人触碰。注意力通常顺着手指运动，当妈妈拥抱她时，起码这一瞬间她一定是一心一意去拥抱自己敏感又缺爱的小女儿的。她迫不及待地走出卫生间门外的长廊，去坐到瑞克身边了。

“什么东西，你是个莫蒂吗”一只多毛的手从背后捉住她的肩膀，她吓得一抖，瑟缩着保护自己，才发现比起手那更像只放大了的，布满了细细密密小刺的虫爪，她胃里猛地下沉。这条走廊像地球上所有娱乐场所的走廊一样，墙壁肮脏灯光微弱，宇宙里的过客在这里喧哗地解决生理问题，放松面部，在墙角有效率地交换货币或者毒品，或其他的能释放掉那些闪电芯给予他们刺激后分大脑分泌出的多余激素的行为。不管怎么说，这条长廊太黑了，虫子握着肩膀把她抵在了墙上，几千只蓝绿色的带鳞复眼每个都在暗处闪闪发亮。“我在黑市上见过瑞克卖你们，真是昂贵又神奇的小东西，买来干什么都行”它低声嗡嗡，挂着黏液的肉垂兴奋地耸动，空着的虫爪诡秘地从她的肩头滑到腰臀相接的拐角。莫缇莎抖得像筛子，她透过它身边的缝隙看到门口的亮光，人们进来，人们出去，可能认为有人在这里亲热，他们特意把视线错开了，爪根上的粗毛透过衣服扎进她的皮肤里，她想要大声喊，声音冲出喉咙变成了一声呜咽。

“你是个稀有的女孩莫蒂，对吧，我带你去玩玩。你的瑞克呢？”

她只听到嗤地撕裂声，然后是一场红色掺杂着暗绿色的雨。有人将苍蝇的上半身撕开了，它身体里流淌着的不太滚烫的液体和跳动的脏器迎面浇在她身上，瑞克的脑袋从那个空洞里钻出来，莫缇莎不得不注意到他手里没有武器，因为就连他的指缝里卡着的都是那些内脏和组织，外套和脖颈一直到面颊迸溅上了不属于自己的血点。瑞克皱着眉头朝地上的残肢啐了一口，脱下实验袍将女孩裹住。她感觉自己像一包刚切好的，还冒着腥气的鱼，瑞克搂着肚子把她横着夹起，肋骨贴着肋骨。

“妈的...我在这呢。”他说“还觉得自己来是个好主意吗？”

***  
杰瑞回到家时，离开他妻子多年后站在他家停车道上不请自来的，高傲刻薄的父亲现在正和他的小女儿并排坐在沙发上看电视，这男人霸占着他从沃尔玛买来的羊毛坐垫和遥控器，却看起来对什么都不感兴趣。他向贝丝控诉了瑞克的态度，分别提出了养老院，汽车旅馆和单人公寓这三个聪明透顶（至少杰瑞自己认为）的决定，不知道怎么回事，讨论的最后这三个地点的主角总是会变成自己。  
他困惑又不甘心地叹气，把钥匙扔到厨房的流理台上，决定在这个周五晚上为他们之间的关系再努力一把。

“我闻着还奇怪吗？”莫缇莎晃晃还湿着的脑袋，香波的苹果味飘到瑞克鼻子底下，他低头看她“不比你平常更糟了”女孩假装有点嗔怒地瞪了他一下，接着继续用毛巾擦干自己的头发。

“你怎么能不怕呢”没过多久孩子的动作缓慢起来，她把鹅黄色的毛巾捏在手里，声音有点奇怪，像噎住了一样。“我是说，你把它撕开了，你怎么知道它会不会很凶猛呢，万一...”

“不管你信不信，它们更怕我一点”他打了个没形象的酒嗝“你永远不知道宇宙里下一秒会遇见什么。”

“我不喜欢这次遇到的。”

“如果你愿意的话，下一个总是更好的。记得别跑太远。”  
她刚才在浴室拿海绵用力搓洗过的腰部和臀部上方，现在火辣辣的。但是被虫爪滑过的地方依旧感觉很奇怪，像某种毒蛇或者软体动物滑过留下了灼烧性痕迹。她不安地低着头沉默不语，瑞克让她靠近点，他接过毛巾，开始擦揉她头发没干的部分。

“那是宇宙里挺著名的地方，你在那里探过险后，就没有你不能去的星球了”他两只手隔着织物包住她的头，它们宽大，坚硬。  
“没什么可遗憾的，那杯苏打水难喝极了，你知道，恶，游乐园餐厅里的东西尝起来都像屎。”

她爸爸拿着几盒珍藏的电影录像带下楼来，友善地逼迫他们一起看。这是周五晚上耶，大R，他穿着睡袍朝瑞克做了个僵硬的手势，瑞克翻了个白眼摆摆手。

“要是我告诉你爸爸巨型蜘蛛的宇宙上映的恋恋笔记本里，男女主角在马路上躺着的时候开车的人并没看到他们的话，他会不会嚎啕大哭”瑞克在漆黑中小声凑近她的耳朵“说不定我应该告诉你妈妈”他用下巴指了指抱着爆米花碗的贝丝，女孩抱着枕头小声笑，用胳膊肘轻轻地戳他的肋骨打趣，瑞克换了个更舒服的姿势把腿搭在桌子上，在闪着荧幕光线的黑暗里发着懒，莫缇莎抱着枕头缩在他胳膊和肚子的小空间里全神贯注地看着千禧年的肥皂爱情片。  
结尾时她不安分地抠他袍子的第四个扣眼用力哭了一会，瑞克用手臂圈住她，在她滚烫的后颈上安慰性地缓慢按摩，女孩饱满的脸抵住他的腹部，耳边不安的鼓点让她的眼皮逐渐沉重起来。

三. 迈阿密

“亲爱的，规则第一条，我都说了多少遍了。”他将上衣甩到脏衣服篮里，沉痛地一屁股坐在女孩的身边。他双手捧着莫缇莎依旧有点红肿的脸，在左右颊各亲了一下。“永远，永远别让他们打你。”他又亲了亲她的头顶，叹了口气搂住她向床上仰去。

“你还没卸妆呢。”女孩在散落着闪粉的光滑胸口里悄悄说。  
“不着急。你知道吗，你永远都让我心碎。”迈阿密莫蒂松开她，背过身去枕着自己的胳膊。

“我不是故意的，”她愧疚地支起身子。“下次不会了，真的。你看看我。”

过了一会他就心软了。标准意义上来说她就是自己，只不过可能妈妈的子宫温度更高，做爱的心情更愉快，莫缇莎就出生了，他想不明白，更不想去想，他只知道第一次在脱衣舞俱乐部旁边的巷子里遇到她的时候，她是那么瘦，那么脏，身上裹着不知道哪来的消防毯，令人惊奇的是她丝毫没感觉到自己的弱势，见到他第一个下班从门口出来，就拽住了他的手包。“哇哦，你可真漂亮。”

他带她回到自己的公寓，发现她的目光无法从自己身上离开“宝贝，能遇到我，说明你是个幸运的莫蒂。”他打趣道，打开淋浴的蓬头“把那张毯子丢掉，快别掐着它，脏死了。”她听话地照做，脱掉了上衣，在脱掉裤子的时候有一点扭捏，不过洗澡的强烈愿望还是战胜了羞耻心，迈阿密莫蒂吓了一跳。

“你是个变性人吗？变性莫蒂？”

“我是个女孩，和你一样。”她苦恼地坐在浴缸里清理着指甲里的脏污“你知道吗？这里女孩真少。”

他叹了口气，解开跳舞穿的热裤。

“然后我从浴室里光着屁股跑出来，在屋子里边尖叫边到处乱窜，记得吗，我还撕坏了你的一顶假发。”莫缇莎靠在他耳边小声说，她从他耸动的肩膀和装腔作势抿起来的嘴角脸就知道迈阿密莫蒂已经不生气了。他吸着鼻子同女孩叠手叠脚地抱在一起，他喜欢把她环在胸前。在她身上，莫蒂们那些可笑的特质莫名其妙地显得不那么令人悲哀了，她像个妹妹，像个小猫，让他在钢管上永无止境地扭动时有了点能向往和为之走神的东西。某天他坐在迈阿密瑞克身上准备取悦他时，对方颠着腰，指着门外握着马克杯不知所措的小猫，让她也进来。  
“过来近点”他们几乎是瑞城里有性关系的瑞克与莫蒂里最放荡的一对了，他的瑞克一边操他，一边使劲朝她挥手，莫缇莎不敢抬头。

“瑞克”莫蒂戳戳他“别这么做。”

“选择权在她”瑞克咧着嘴掐了一把他的屁股“进来，进来，别害羞。”

她挪进卧室，差点被裤脚绊倒，瑞克饶有兴趣地盯着她的脸和身体，试图从肥大的连体睡衣中看出什么来，女孩深深地把头埋进胸口，脖子红得能滴出血，她强烈地想看看，又觉得绝不应该看，最后她决定去看迈阿密莫蒂的后背，男孩没怎么提起过自己的瑞克，只是之前有几次在打电话时暧昧地叫他宝贝，让他在楼下等着，不要上楼了，可是他管谁都布丁宝贝的乱叫，莫缇莎分不清。  
他懒惰缓慢地在男孩的身体里进出，依旧看她“你知道吗？你可以成为我手里的女孩。”瑞克说“如果你答应，你会成为整个瑞城最抢手的甜心，妈的，会有瑞克..不，有人能爱你到疯掉。”  
莫蒂把双腿分得更开，按住瑞克的胸口，他好久没来了，来了就只知道做爱，眼神飘忽也没怎么看过自己，他试图从胃里酝酿出一点嫉妒的情绪但失败了，男孩快速摇摆着臀部，企图快一点结束这场拉锯，今天是周末，没有客人，也不用去跳舞，按理来讲，他今天的计划是揣着他的小猫昏昏沉沉睡上一整天，天黑时起床，然后借DVD来看，买大罐冰淇淋和她挖着吃。

没有DVD，没有冰淇淋。女孩听到瑞克的名字就忘了害羞。她急促地呼吸，睁大眼睛撞进所有人的视线里

“瑞...真的吗？我能干什么？”

莫蒂抵住他坚硬嶙峋的胸口，手心发冷。 迈阿密瑞克在他身体里胀大，颤动，短暂地射精，然后魇足地瘫倒在枕头里夸张地叹气。

“所有事！宝贝，所有事。”

除了化妆间，他很少有什么专属于自己的所有物。那么小，那么软，容易让人难过却永远那么快活，他太爱这个小东西了，以至于一旦拥有了，就想让她选择任何令她自己快乐的好东西。可他又知道什么是好呢，爱，钢管舞，亮片，发皱的钞票，阴茎，瑞克，莫蒂，瑞克，瑞克，瑞克。他把脸埋进女孩蓬松的头发里用力呼吸，停止了回忆。

四.莫蒂城

狂人帮让他负伤了。他把急救包里的纱布揭开，卸下防弹马甲和枪托费了不少力气，他应该听搭档的话赶紧去医院的，但他回来了，就为了换个衣服。穿着警服带着配枪站在走廊里开门关门是件最让人难受和奇怪的事，每当这时他都确确实实感受到了暗处的众多目光，他们看来，他就是条走狗，是个行动的靶子，是个住在这里但是随时随地会翻脸，掏出搜查令砸门的，政府安放的定时炸弹。

不过总统大选期间这栋公寓的治安出乎意料的不算太差，甚至更安静了。他把门锁好后撸起袖子看表，距离六点钟还差几分钟，高跟鞋上楼要时间长一点。他不知道自己为什么要这样做这样想，于是就在这条令人痛苦的寂静长廊上站了一会，直到伤口真的开始令人无法忍受的钝痛时才走下楼。

傍晚时他拿着诊断书和换的药在门口撞上了莫缇莎，她走在前面，抱着纸袋，那里面鼓鼓囊囊的，瑞克能看到那里边有一颗菠萝，墨绿色的长长尖刺露在外面。虽然距离那天的派对已经很久了，他们在垃圾箱和门口已经打过无数个照面，瑞克依旧绝望地许愿她不回头地径直往前走。

“嗨瑞克！”她笑嘻嘻地摆手让他过来“你看上去有点不一样。”  
“是吗？”他有点心虚地说“我帮你抱那个袋子”他伸出没受伤的左手。

“我知道了！我知道，今天莫蒂城的爆炸！他们说的那个受伤的警察瑞克就是你！”她惊讶地张大嘴巴，开始叽叽喳喳地贴近，那张圆脸被路灯的暖光修饰得更年轻了“天哪，你还好吗？”

莫缇莎挽着他，瑞克感觉缝过线的创口在后背开始绷紧发热，他像伤兵似的垂着右肩，女孩是分配给他的护士。她自然地拿过他的钥匙开门进屋，从纸袋里拿出几只苹果洗干净，又把水壶坐在了炉子上。

“咖啡稍微等一会吧。”

“啊，谢谢你”他把医院带回来的东西放在桌子上，为自己独身汉的公寓突然多出了个女性莫蒂而感到手脚不知道往哪里放，他四处寻找脱在地上的裤子和单只的袜子，把它们踢进沙发底下，窘迫之余也许还有点别的情绪在里面。女孩坐在椅子上摆弄着他的警徽。

“你懂的，你和别的瑞克们不太一样”她自顾自地发言“你没有喝酒，也没有说脏话，你住在这里，但是没有暴力对待或虐待任何一个莫蒂，还很有礼貌。”她顿了顿，看着警徽，好像有点依依不舍似的放下了。

“我觉得你真的很好。”

“呃，谢...”

“你受伤了”女孩急促打断了他，“能...能让我看看吗？”  
瑞克发现比起之前，她今晚异常急躁，像是急着去哪里，急着做什么，他想让她安静下来，想好好看一下她的脸，但当女孩把脸凑过来时，他只能咽下那些话，笨拙地试图在不碰到伤口的情况下脱掉上衣。她拨开他的左手，帮他脱下了套头长袖，他的后背就露出来了，她把热而狭窄的手掌贴在伤口附近覆盖着肩胛骨的皮肤上，那将是他职业生涯的第一个疤。她把额头搁在上面，瑞克终于接触到了那些湿湿热热的呼吸，莫蒂，莫缇莎，这些喜欢穿黄色上衣的男孩和女孩们乐于挥霍自己的欲望，完完全全地去展现自我却没有自知，这或许是他们和瑞克们最容易背道而驰，却又最相似的一点。

他拽着手腕把她拉到面前。月光把她脸上的雀斑都照得一清二楚，他房间的灯什么时候变得这么暗了？她还是那天的表情，是那种女孩们不会在父辈们面前露出的脸色，被好感碾得脆弱到一击及破。瑞克们一样还是不一样体现在他们的犬牙上，把她捉住，握在手里，嗅她的味道。当她露出热而鲜嫩的脖颈和嘴唇的时候，他便伸出牙齿。没有郊狼不会凑上去。

他也一样了，哪个瑞克都不是笑掉人大牙的禁欲教徒，面前摆着的就是他的蛋糕，缺少破坏欲，但现在他只想破坏点什么。瑞克仔细观察，看到女孩的手腕上扣着自己的手，他用青筋，骨头和紧绷的皮肤困住她，稍微松开后那段白花花的皮肉上就有了一轮紫色的指印，所有的欲望在这里爆发，于是他在吃她之前狠狠抓住，熟透了的水果有薄到透明的果皮和溢满汁水的果肉，随便一碰就青青紫紫。

他最终松开手腕，握住高温的后颈去亲吻女孩，恶狠狠地咬住她双唇最细滑柔软的部分，直到血味涌出来，他把它们舔干净，像是在讥笑她那天晚上的幼稚亲吻一样继续袭击她，莫缇莎呜呜地小声叫唤，但抬起双臂搂住了他，她只会拙劣地蹭他，用脑袋，用乳房，用屁股，瑞克舔舐她的上颚和她的舌头，然后继续咬她花苞一样的下唇。他将她亲得直哭，又在她被性欲逼迫到呜咽掉泪的时候翻过她咬住后颈，她就像幼崽似的不能动弹了。

莫缇莎没骨头似的靠着他跪坐，瑞克把手伸进裙子里迅速地撕毁了她裆部连着大腿根的丝质裤袜，这里的温度像火山，他把手指放在外边揉捏，没费多少力气，也没用上谁的口水就滑了进去，他用手指翻搅那里，房间里瞬间因为内壁和黏液吵闹起来，雏妓突然不好意思了似的偏过头搂住他，小口小口啄他的脸，在那块不起眼的深红色阴蒂被捏在对方手指间的时候要溺死一样大口吸气呼气，她看不见他的手指，只知道没人对自己这么干过，他们大多把没洗过的那块肉直接戳到她脸上，有的懒得动弹，让她坐在上面，有的把她的脸按进枕头里，还有人打她，然后他们射精，表情都不是非常漂亮。  
她在一个精确的点上绷紧了腿根，显现了痛苦的神情，她张嘴叫唤，喊瑞克，我爱你，我爱你，瑞克。

他听得很心动，在她高潮时也没有停下手里的动作，女孩停下乱叫之后哆哆嗦嗦地从他的手上把自己摘下来，瑞克发现除了流下黏液，还喷出好些水。她软绵绵地背靠着男人，感觉他坚硬地戳着自己的腿缝，她蹭蹭他。

“不，不行。”他把她抱起来放到一边，撤下湿了的床单再从柜子里拿出新的换上，她脱下破破烂烂的裤袜，垃圾桶满了，就放在他的桌子上，堆在警徽和配枪边。  
瑞克顶着像石头似的勃起走到厨房里闭上火，那个小水壶的底部几乎都要烧漏了，然后他把自己关进了厕所，她邪恶地故意脱光，在门外隔着毛玻璃哼哼唧唧地扭来扭去，过了一会，他洗手走出来，亲她的头顶说晚安。  
“Geez，警察先生，你真是个天才。这个时候应当要说，晚安，上床来睡觉。”她被逗笑了，有些不情愿地把裙子套回去，“苹果留给你。”

瑞克揉揉她的头发。

**

局里给瑞克配了一名心理医生，他在敏感关怀课程上听到过的每一句废话都将要在接下来的两个月继续翻来覆去地调着花样折磨他。

那个心理医生是个瑞克，面无表情，戴着金属框眼镜，医生问他很多难懂的问题，是否觉得自己在消除偏见上胜任能力的努力同执法行为与社区价值观和期望保持一致。瑞克实在不明白，就从躺椅上爬起来问他什么意思。

“意思就是”医生不耐烦地把本夹放下“在一个莫蒂上任总统之后，我就得问问你不小心杀了自己的小莫蒂搭档之后晚上会不会失眠了，你懂吗？别太放在心上。继续躺着。”

他呆滞地盯着办公室的白色天花板，清楚地记得是在他的搭档拿警用手枪给蛇头大莫蒂的额头开了个洞的那一刹那自己扣动的扳机，他俩在那一秒里必须要有一个倒下。他其实犹豫了，但没去想很多东西，只是在好奇是什么把他们带进这种境地里，把瑞克和莫蒂们合并又撕扯开。莫蒂们是瑞克们的孩子，是他们的血，一定有股洪流在暗处强硬而隐秘地控制这一切，让孩子们扭断对方的脖子，踩住彼此饥饿的肚皮互相残杀，让男人们轻易获得又被龃龉对待然后抛弃。莫蒂们从四面八方的地狱里挣扎出来，跋涉到这儿，有的找到了自己，有的找到了瑞克，还有的带着从未实现的目的想找到真正的死。  
胖莫蒂睁着眼睛躺在酒吧门口的水泥地上，胖乎乎的肚腹都比不上要走的一页章程重。瑞克在警笛声中举起双手，手心里都是冷汗。  
“我得去档案室一趟”他穿上外套，翻身跑出门去。  
瑞城记录在册的女性莫蒂和瑞克的信息被收藏在档案室的最里面，他要了钥匙，拉着老化的把手打开抽屉，陈腐的灰味扑面而来。  
两个半年前死亡的女性瑞克，一个女性莫蒂失踪，后来在一场非法畸形秀里被解救出来，已经有了瑞克认领。他吸进粉尘后猛烈地咳嗽，她们都不是莫缇莎，女孩不被记录在册，她是个神秘的，莫蒂城的黑色流民，这就说明她可以做任何事，任何人都能对她做任何事。  
瑞克放好档案，沉默地打印了这次他参与的案子里的证物清单，交给负责证物室的职员。“老兄，你昨天还是个新手，现在就变成英雄了”对方羡慕地打开门。他没说话，走到存放“非法传送枪”的那排架子边，每一支枪都标识着属于哪个宇宙瑞克的具体编号，而有几支看起来极其不寻常，警察伸手拿起其中一只细细端详。

他睁大了眼睛。

五. 宇宙

“我们不用走到这一步”迈阿密莫蒂把大门锁住“你不会告诉任何人。”

“你想把我杀掉，你们两个一人埋一个？”警察瑞克嗤笑起来，他惊异于自己越来越刻薄和高高在上的迥异变化。莫缇莎在他怀里蹭了蹭，脸上的血点蹭在他胸前，她举起手，拳头里握着个皮夹。死人的证件上打着瑞城的钢印和徽章，他明显是个国会的议员还是什么的人物。  
“我跑不掉啦。”她在他胸口里像是刚起床的撒娇温存一样叹气，然后轻声安慰迈阿密莫蒂“我发誓这是最后一次了，亲爱的，别威胁他。”

男孩死死盯着地上早已不再汩汩流血的尸体 泄了气般靠在门上。瑞克握住她的手腕，让她快点进屋去穿衣服。  
“即使查到他在这里，也不会派警车过来调查的，这不是什么有利于新总统笼络民众的好事。我们还有时间。”他举起传送枪，输入瑞城垃圾焚烧厂的编号，那扇绿色的门仿佛都在散发恶臭，他拽着尸体的腿，呼唤目瞪口呆的迈阿密莫蒂过来，男孩咬牙切齿地托着尸体的头，将他一股脑塞了进去。瑞克迅速关上，但脂肪和头发被烧焦的味道还是留下来了，莫蒂崩溃地蹲下开始大声哭泣，干呕。

“你要把她带走吗？”他平复心情后抬起花了的脸冷冷地问，和第一次站在他门口调笑的样子大相径庭。  
“你也要走吗？”

瑞克呼唤莫缇莎的名字，没有做出回答。

**  
“我爱你！”她嘻嘻哈哈地坐在瑞克的实验台上。明天是她的生日，瑞克没说要送她什么，但她就是从他故意移开的狡黠眼神中知道会有什么惊喜。

“我明天就十五岁啦！我爱你我爱你我爱你。”她不厌其烦地捣着乱，男人放下手里的东西走过来，她能看出来他一直忍着笑。她坐在实验台上两腿腾空，就能和瑞克差不多高了，他将手支在她身体两侧空着的桌面上，用鼻尖戳她的鼻尖。

“你是个，”她顶回去，脸对脸热乎乎的。他想了一会，朝她呲牙咧嘴“吵闹的臭小狗。”

“小狗也要有小狗的礼物！”她不甘示弱，皱着鼻子要亲他的脸，他总是躲闪，不习惯，不好意思被亲吻。一周前她在冒险中见过他毫无羞耻心地和几个外星姑娘用舌头问候彼此，等他回到飞船里时，莫缇莎就笨手笨脚地伸过脖子亲他，瑞克愣住了不敢动，但她太矮小，只够到了他的嘴角。当她筋疲力竭地回到座位上时，他轻轻地回复了她，只用嘴唇贴了贴她的额头。

她拆开妈妈爸爸送的硬皮书和手工相框，萨莫提前告诉她自己送的是“丁字裤和一些有趣的碟片”，让她回屋再打开。女孩戴着愚蠢的波点生日纸帽来到车库，突然感觉自己长大长高了一些，十四岁之前的所有失望与忽视像一大片烂橘子皮似的在这里，在车库门口被她抛弃了，她迫切地想在此时此地做出千千万万个选择，想快点获得真正热烈的爱。

“我就知道你会用锡纸包礼物。”她咯咯笑，把那个皱皱巴巴的包裹搂在怀里“我能拆开吗？”  
“它是你的了。”她又察觉到了那个第一次没能捕捉到的视线，女孩坚定地追逐着它，那个视线从来都不是她自卑的想象力，它真实的令人嗓子发疼。锡纸里是她再熟悉不过的东西，白色把手绿色极管，底部有她的名字，比起瑞克自己的稍微迷你一点。

“它的功能没什么不一样的，但你知道，你的手，实在..嗝，实在太小了。”他沙哑地解释，喝了口酒“你是个大女孩了，当你的手也变大的时候，我就再给你做一个。”

瑞克嘟囔，偷偷看她，发现她也一直在看自己。

“呃，你喜欢吗？”

“噢，我喜欢得不得了啦。”莫缇莎回答。

“那就别瞪着那么大的眼睛啦。你想去哪？”  
“现在吗？我最想呆在这。”女孩用力擦了擦脸“直到你说那句话之前我会呆在这。然后我跟你去哪都行。”  
瑞克把她抱起来放在实验台上，纸帽子好笑地歪斜在头右边，她紧紧咬着牙关，整张脸又红又白，男人用手支着自己，与她视线齐平。“但我们都明白这意味着什么”他低头，又抬头，孩子失望地垂下肩膀。他抚摸那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，嘴唇贴在她的前额又快速离开。  
“我能做的只有这么多了，”他回到一般的神色“生日快乐，莫缇莎。”  
没人反应过来发生了什么，门口有人打开了扇嗡嗡作响的传送门，瑞克举着一把巨大的枪迈着长腿跨进来，不，不是她的瑞克，他面色苍白，蜈蚣似的疤竖着趴在嘴唇上。

“莫蒂。”他面前的男孩像海盗似的盖着一只眼睛，听到命令后迅速举起武器对准了她的瑞克，毫不犹豫地射了他。有时候早上她快迟到了，妈妈着急时就会叫她莫蒂，她不太喜欢这样的称呼，总感觉是在叫另外一个人。女孩疑惑地端详‘莫蒂’，又回头去找瑞克，这可能是个生日惊喜，瑞克告诉她，要随时准备面对着一切变动和危机，大海和宇宙都同样迷人却混乱危险，什么是不会发生的呢？一切都是可能的。

她找了块相对光滑点的石头坐下，时间在这个挤满莫蒂的洞穴里流逝地相当缓慢，起初她以为这是个什么恶劣的笑话，直到后来有几个莫蒂看到她后惊奇万分，央求着想看看她的胸部和下体的时候，莫缇莎开始害怕了，有几个和善的莫蒂替她解了围。生日礼物在被绑架到这里来的第一天就被眼罩莫蒂拿走了，每当夜深人静时，想起家里，想起瑞克，她都会把嘴埋进肘弯里无声地使劲哭一会。有时她又满怀希望，觉得瑞克根本就没有死，她只听见他倒下，但是没看到他的脸和眼睛，万一他只是受伤了，现在正满宇宙焦急地寻找她呢？

她就这么混沌地期盼着，每隔一段时间都有几个莫蒂被把守的怪物带出去，他们惊恐地挣扎尖叫，仿佛知道前方是比监禁更坏的事。  
直到有一天进来的那个莫蒂比所有人都勇敢，她还没来得及看清他的表情，所有人就一窝蜂地在怪物开门时闯了出去，几十个莫蒂合伙杀死了那个疤脸瑞克。她摇摆着软弱的腿，随着这股激流跑进了阳光里。这时候阳光根本不是温暖的，它使劲扎刺着女孩长时间浸泡在黑暗里的眼睛，她把指甲狠狠地抠进手心，流着因为眼球酸痛而产生的泪水四处寻找着那个带眼罩的莫蒂。

“我们不想回原来的宇宙了。去瑞城。”有几个脱离队伍的莫蒂和她搭话“那里是个大都会，没有学校，没有多到要死的作业，没有妈妈和爸爸。我们可以去莫蒂城，那里就属于莫蒂，如果改变了主意，那里到处都是瑞克，我们可以选择自己喜欢的瑞克。”

“要走就得快点走”有个长着螳螂触角的莫蒂催促道“那些瑞克把这里清空了，传送枪是我偷的，就只剩一点电。”  
不远处瑞克们招呼着到处乱窜的莫蒂们过来裹上毯子送回家里，那些个和她共度了囚牢时光的，失去瑞克的男孩子们驯服又悲伤地垂着脸，有秩序地消失在了一个个绿色漩涡里。

那个带眼罩的男孩去哪里了？她问，没有人知道。那个残暴的小畜生，瑞克们七嘴八舌，他能干出这些事，就不可能会乖乖回家，一定是逃到瑞城或者别的屎坑里去继续犯罪了。

等他们再环顾四周时，刚才还聚在一起的，那几个剩下的莫蒂，已经消失得无影无踪了。

**  
“我猜这个是你的。”警察瑞克将那把握在自己的手里显着过于袖珍的传送枪放在女孩的床上“生日快乐，莫缇莎。”

她听到后露出了让人难以形容的神情，仿佛有人扒开了她年轻身体里已经陈旧了的痂。“我相信他爱你。”瑞克缓慢地从她的叙述里得出结论。她扯了下嘴角，坐成了一小团，他想去安慰她，拥抱她，但手臂太沉重坠得他无法动弹。  
女孩突然想到了什么，去翻枕头下面的遥控器，打开电视后看到荧幕里的总统先生，他穿着得体的小西装，在保镖的围护下走在莫蒂城里，今天是他上任后在自己的新铜像下发表演讲的日子。

“我没想杀他”莫缇莎鼻尖都戳到屏幕上了“那个议员说漏了嘴，他说他知道总统的真实身份，在大选之前他们只是想找个新党派的傀儡，后来他上了位，使了手段，把旧党都杀掉了，要建立‘更自由的宇宙城市’。没人知道这个精打细算的莫蒂是从哪来的，有人说他的瑞克都是自己造的。”她顿了顿，掐紧了那把旧传送枪“我让他再多讲讲，就当是讲故事了，他就骂我，说婊子什么都想知道。”  
瑞克张了张嘴，但没说话，他继续听着，看着女孩因为屏幕静电而飞起的头发。

“但是骂我之后他还是讲了，不然也没什么可讲的，他说，真邪恶，这个小莫蒂，我们千方百计地找到侦探去查他，又找了个莫蒂拿枪射他，最后那个莫蒂人都丢了，只剩下两张照片。是他早期在瑞城的照片，妈的，装模作样地戴着眼罩，眼罩底下露出两节控制器缆线。他绝对和之前那么多宇宙的瑞克被杀掉脱不开干系。”她眨眨干涩的眼睛，一动也不动地看着总统先生挥手“他说，想看看莫蒂能把这个大都会弄成什么样。”  
“我闭上眼睛，想起他，然后睁开眼睛，看见我杀了他，你就进来了。”  
莫蒂小幅度地摆手，以表示上一次受的伤还未痊愈。她关掉电视，在传送枪上戳按。  
“你不能去。”他愤怒地抢过枪“你不能去。你靠什么，那里有那么多人，那么多层保镖。即使成功了也逃不掉，你会被他们处死，扔到太空里。”  
“噢，瑞克，瑞克，你的确是个最好的瑞克了。”她去握他的手“我没想过逃掉，也不会回来了。”

他想发火，皱起猫头鹰式的眉毛，瞪起酸胀的眼睛，像个真正的瑞克一样好好地斥责她一顿，但他们都知道这不可能了，她只是看着他，他就流泪了。女孩像妻子般把他抱在怀里低声细语地安慰，然后开始细碎地亲吻他，让瑞克想起自己模糊的童年，妈妈在他还是很小很小的时候带他去杂货店，买摆在木架里的苹果与巴西橙，她为了逗他，就让他负责挑选。他不懂，但是会小心地嗅着每一个打了蜡的果实和尾部发青的橙子表皮，认真地亲吻他们，再放进袋子里，但它们都不好吃，苹果没有甜味，橙子酸到让人双颊发皱，莫缇莎捧着他，一个没什么好处的，永远都会辜负所有人的，长在背阴处，干瘪酸涩的果子。

他喑哑地抽噎了一下，慌乱躲避她的嘴唇，用青筋缠绕的手盖住自己苍老的脸，她那么执着，抱住他的头，亲他的手背，亲他的手指，带着歉意。“所有的瑞克，我都视作是我的瑞克。”他出勤的时候在警车里百无聊赖地看他们选举演讲，闭着眼睛靠在副驾驶听这个莫蒂的发言。像绕口令似的，他腹诽，他爱所有的瑞克，所有的瑞克可不一定爱他，瑞克们太吝啬了，他们直接占有，不需要那么多爱，也不需要和别人分享莫蒂。

那天晚上莫缇莎靠着他软绵绵的叫喊让他会错了意，他自私却有分寸地占有她，得意洋洋地看见棕色瞳孔在注视自己时瞬间放大。他一点都不想恍然大悟，她依旧爱自己的瑞克，所以她能和所有的瑞克做爱，他和那个用机械手臂撕开敌人的瑞克精神上最相似，所以她在他面前是个孩子，会娇憨地亲吻他，会不知所措。

“不...不...”他断断续续地拒绝那些柔软的吻，痛苦地低下头，电击枪戳进肋部都不比她的触碰更让人难受。男人的死亡在胸膛里，妇女们的死亡在子宫中，老人们身体里通常有一个大的死，夭折的襁褓里则睡着一个小的死，而她的触碰比这些都致命。他还不想死，不是现在，不是在这。  
“一会肯定要出警维护秩序，总统可能还会亲自和我握手。”他放下手，让她听清楚，“不管接下来的时代是否黑暗，起码咱们两个不用去当温水里的青蛙了。你还记得原来的宇宙编码吗？”

女孩点点头，又猛烈地摇头，他知道她记得，她记得所有的事。她让他也一起走，不要这么做，但他知道这必须结束，如果他现在不去做，总有一天她会回来大闹一场，她固执，愚蠢，总是幻想，却实在不擅长放弃。而这些原始品质或多或少地流淌在瑞克的血管里。

她朝他飞吻，然后打开了传送门，像是终于拆开了那天的生日礼物，莫缇莎最后看了看他，瑞克也觉得她是个真正的大女孩了，他摆摆手和她告别。

拥挤的人群在新徽章配色的彩带和旗帜里慢慢向前行进，他学着罗伯特德尼罗抱起肩膀*，一步一步地走进更近更小的圈里，这是个很华丽的演讲，军队砰砰放起礼炮，乐团开始奏乐，人群里的莫蒂们欢呼起来“我们的时代！”孩子们快乐地大叫，唱起词句简单的歌曲，有的瑞克也跟着唱，有几个把自己的男孩扛在肩上，这样他们能够看得更清楚些。

总统就在他的右前方，他看起来也很愉快，梳得一丝不苟的卷发夹在耳后，空气里弥漫着烟火和夏天的气味，火烧云照在广场钟楼的塔尖上是浅梅子色的，人人都沉浸在狂喜中，没有谁会真正相信这个男孩会带来什么坏东西。他的虎口已经没有了直觉，气氛达到了沸点，有人朝高台上丢花束，吹口哨。

莫缇莎的影子似乎在人潮婀娜地一闪而过，他深呼吸，回忆门廊上她初次拉着他手臂叹息的样子，把那个样子记牢。总统问负责人他应该给哪位警察颁发勋章，棕色眼睛看向瑞克，他深深地鞠躬，然后不动声色地在怀里打开保险，紧握住枪。

总统拿起天鹅绒盒子里的勋章，向他打开手臂，瑞克没有犹豫，径直向他走去。

END. 

RCPD* 瑞城警署  
罗伯特德尼罗在出租车司机中的表演*  



End file.
